Special Projects Group
The Special Projects Group (SPG) is a group with currently unknown intentions that appeared on the Stellar Dawn Official Forums on the 10th November 2010. It is unknown if it will be featured in the game or not. It has 2 operatives in this sector, known as Dimitris Georgiou and Alexandra Novak. Currently very little is know about the group and operators, except from some info from the few cryptic posts they have posted. It is revealed that their current project is leaded by a very powerful, and possibly dangerous figure. Communications The following is a compilation and synopsis of the posts and conversations that have been made between SPG Operatives and SD Forum Members. (Note: The original thread introducing Georgiou and Novak has been locked and hidden.) -Synopsis- In the initial thread D Georgiou said that he was going to be working with Alex Novak and that he had heard good things about her. They exchanged confirmation codes, when forum goers entered the thread Demetri and Alex reacted negatively demanding confirmation codes from them and ultimately calling a protocol and locked the thread. In the discussion thread made afterwords they came and said they were monitoring us, an L Georgiou posted but was a fake, D Georgiou confirmed he had no brother. He had at one point but Alex Novak said he was KIA (killed in action). That brothers name did not start with an L. They asked questions about Helen Grange, ultimately we posted all the journals, which has sparked Alex Novak to realize that she is being lied to. Alex believes she is being used because of her father. Alex said she is not one to cancel on a contract though so she is still involved in the mission. (Maybe contracts are the new quests for stellar dawn.) Alex made one final announcement that once they have the information they want phase 2 will begin. -The discussion thread "Operation 5464FC?" was created when D Georgiou's thread "Operation 5464FC" was locked. On page four the two SPG agents entered the discussion.- -Transcript- ---- D Georgiou "This line of questioning is filled with risk, as is breaking into a secure communication channel. You are being monitored." ---- *Stellarnomad posted that he had tried to decrypt the confirmation codes for any hidden messages* *L Georgiou -a fake- enters and starts trying to communicate* ---- Alex Novak "Tell me Stellarnomad, how familiar are you with decoding & decryption, and what were you doing at 12:40 GMT today? Thanks to procedure nothing was gained by this stunt no matter who was responsible. Dimitris and I will be amongst you conducting our business, and I hope for all your sakes, that any further 'issues' will be avoided. Please note we are the only 2 operatives in this sector, impersonation of an SPG operative is an unhealthy option, you have been warned." ---- D Georgiou "The department we work for is known as the Special Projects Group, not that this knowledge will help you. The organisation is classified and you'd know if you needed to. We can breach any conversation at any time, you should understand this and our unlimited reach. You may have been lucky with your communication breach, but we now understand how this was achieved. You may indeed prove useful to us." ---- Alex Novak "'L Georgiou', I have read D Georgiou's dossier, and you clearly have not! His brother was KIA many years ago, he's alone just like me. To lose family.....is to lose part of yourself......But surviving makes you strong, it's what makes us good at our jobs. Only one part of your hoax is true. I have no doubt that the puppet-master behind this operation is very capable, powerful, and therefore spectacularly dangerous. If you waste our time you are wasting his money, remember that. All things considered, I think we should adjourn for the day. Tomorrow we start anew, bring answers." ---- *The next day they returned ---- D Georgiou "So you want answers? Why? To what end? You wouldn't know what to do with them if they smacked you in the face. I'll give you something for free though. My family history is my business but there sure ain't anybody called L in it." ---- D Georgiou "So you think we have the answers? You may be right but does that mean we give them for free? Nothing is free in this world, let me tell you." ---- Alex Novak "Interesting it seems that many of you candidates assume so much, take my gender, or the fact you think we are some simple 'government suits'. Krono Jovia: you mentioned a name..Helen Grange, you speak of her openly. What do you know of this woman? Major Haxzy: Have you been to Belize? Alexandra." ---- Alex Novak "It's only natural resist, I understand that, but by helping us you are helping yourselves. If you don't know about Belize, then you are of little use to us. You mentioned journals?.......... What exactly did she write? How did you come across them?.... Where can I find said journals? Alexandra." ---- D Georgiou "Are we the good guys or the bad guys? Wow, now that's all dependent on our project at the time and your point of view. I'm sure anybody we "locate" would think us the bad guys, but it's not all black and white. I wish it were... " ---- *Journals were being posted here* ---- D Georgiou "We'll be checking out this information. I don't like having my time wasted, so I hope for your sakes this is genuine. " ---- *The journals have been read* ---- Alex Novak "Wait, Dimitris what is this!? I picked up this contract based on the pay, and because of what the SPG did for me in Mexico....It was all a lie, everything was a lie.......... This all makes sense now. This is about my father's work isn't it, and you think you can use me like you use everyone else! Your playing a dangerous game, but hell this is wasted on you, you're just a puppet, a ghost who walks among the living!" ---- D Georgiou "Novak, enough! We'll talk, but not like this. A job's a job and you've taken the contract. I won't stand for this, and you'll finish what you started." ---- Alex Novak "Hmph, I'm not one of your SPG dogs Dimitris, you might be their chosen one, but don't cross me! I am my own woman, and I am free, I accept the cost no matter the danger. You are right though, I did accept the job, and I always complete my contracts. But don't mistake compliance for acceptance. Let's continue, we need to establish the source of these 'journal entries', there's no proof that they are genuine." ---- Alex Novak "This process is not about what we may or may not know, it's about what you know. Once we establish this we can move on to phase 2. Some of you have freely shared what you know, some of you are resisting, but it's just a matter of time before we have what we want." ---- *Posted in Lamanai Dig* ---- Alex Novak "Have you suffered any recent trauma? You seem confused and disorientated. Don't panic, the SPG can help you......they can .help. all of you. It's unfortunate that you have become involved, the things you may of may not know are why we have made contact, and the results of our investigation will determine the course of your future. Today we have been assigned a secondary objective to observe your community, many of you have already shown promise. We will be watching. Alexandra." ---- *On Operation 5464FC* ---- Alex Novak "Swart Goud: Do you see visions, or experience unexplained colour flashes? Do not panic this is all normal anxiety commonly experienced in phase 1 of this process. You have already given us useful information on Helen Grange, we have catalogued every detail. Though we will need to ask further questions, we wanted to reward you for your cooperation. All you need to do is clear your Browser cache, which should automatically indicate top performers. I look forward to further observation, this contract is beginning to become a lot more intriguing than I first thought. Alexandra." (Note: Clearing you browser cache would lead to a forum avatar update.) ---- D Georgiou "Obedient. That's good. We might be able to work with this. Alex, 73.45% obedience rating, not bad. Highest since Morelia." ---- Alex Novak "Indeed, subliminal manipulation is most effective in these cases, and those figures are pleasing. I have been running some of the background data, and it seems like a small percentage may have been in direct contact with Grange. I would need to gain direct access to the subconscious of key individuals to see if they are storing additional data." ---- D Georgiou "So quit yapping about it. You have the clearance so let's get moving." ---- Alex Novak "This isn't as easy as exploiting your infinite clearance level. It's a delicate matter, and potentially dangerous for subjects. Noninvasive methods will not work here even if the subject complies there will be measures embedded to prevent direct access. There is a more invasive measure I am familiar with, but there are some nasty side effects for subjects. The autonomic nervous system can be easily compromised leading to rapid shutdown of vital organs. We would also need to have access to a medical unit and an E.E.G to monitor brain state. The adapted hypnosis is relatively harmless , depending on application, but an extraction should be painless. Then there's deletion, if this is something also desirable then I will need access to a comprehensive pharmaceutical stock. It's not simple, and it's completely ethically unsound. If this is something the SPG wishes to pursue then I can't condone it, but my contract would not allow me to refuse. Frankly I advise we give our existing methods more time. Alexandra." ---- D Georgiou "Novak, you were brought onboard for your expertise, and I'm not going to argue with that. But, I want things done as quickly as possible for obvious reasons. Good start." ---- Alex Novak "We do not keep 9-5pm hours, but we do a lot of communication during these hours. My contract stipulates that I will be on call for the duration of the operation. Those that have volunteered to undergo the invasive subconscious extraction, I commend your bravery, but trust me when I say I am sparing you much suffering by sticking to less invasive methods for as long as possible. Alexandra." ---- Alex Novak "I have a meeting to attend, please make sure you rest up and eat well. It's important to keep you all healthy to ensure we keep the success rate of phase 1 up. I am due to investigate a lead this weekend, but I will make contact if I have further questions. Dimitris will be on decryption this weekend, frankly having him out of the way makes my work easier. Alexandra out." ---- The next day. ---- Alex Novak I'm here. My meeting was a waste of time, another dead end and another person who thought wasting my time was not a problem. Well his silence will now be permanent. The idiot underestimated me, and was obviously an amateur trying to extort or bribe. He even brought his leverage with him, which meant that my little trip hasn't been a total waste. I have in my possession documents that may indicate one of you may be in possession of an item from the dig site you clearly know about, as demonstrated by the journal extracts you willingly shared with us earlier. So I feel we need to establish how much you know about Helen's time in around Lamanai. ---- Alex Novak What do you know about any discoveries she may have shared with you? ---- Alex Novak You must understand that I can not keep communications open all the time. There is much discussion about the reward we gave you, this is good. Brain activity is up 10%, rendering some fantastic results. It looks like the SPG are almost satisfied that none of you are a threat, and that all communication has stopped. Dimitris found something in the Data tonight..... ---- Alex Novak ........We're moving. Irregular chatter, talk to no one. ---- Sources: http://services.stellardawn.com/m=forum_fo/c=ALHOFGv*Rh8/forums.ws?84,85,187,83175 http://services.stellardawn.com/m=forum_fo/c=1DDtWVcHndw/forums.ws?84,85,100,83261 Category:Factions